Wells Fargo Center (Philadelphia)
Wells Fargo Center}} | pushpin_map = Philadelphia#USA Pennsylvania#USA | pushpin_relief = 1 | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Philadelphia##Location in Pennsylvania##Location in the United States | broke_ground = September 14, 1994 | opened = August 13, 1996 | owner = Comcast Spectacor | operator = | construction_cost = US$210 million }} in dollars )}} | architect = Ellerbe Becket | structural engineer = | services engineer = Flack & Kurtz | project_manager = Fox Management Company | general_contractor = L.F. Driscoll Co. | former_names = |First Union Center |Wachovia Center }}}} | tenants = | seating_capacity = Hockey: 19,306|Arena football: 17,597 }} | publictransit = NRG station: SEPTA bus: }} The Wells Fargo Center is a multi-purpose arena located in Philadelphia. It serves as the home of the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL), the Philadelphia 76ers of the National Basketball Association (NBA), the Philadelphia Soul of the Arena Football League (AFL) and the Philadelphia Wings of the National Lacrosse League (NLL). The arena lies at the southwest corner of the South Philadelphia Sports Complex, which includes Lincoln Financial Field, Citizens Bank Park, and Xfinity Live!. The Wells Fargo Center, originally called Spectrum II, was completed in 1996 to replace the Spectrum as the home arena of the 76ers and Flyers, on the former site of John F. Kennedy Stadium at a cost of $210 million, largely privately financed (though the city and state helped to pay for the local infrastructure). It is owned by Comcast Spectacor, which also owns the Flyers, and is operated by its arena-management subsidiary, Global Spectrum. Since opening, it has been known by a number of different names through naming rights deals and bank mergers, including CoreStates Center from 1996 to 1998, First Union Center from 1998 to 2003, and Wachovia Center from 2003 to 2010. Since 2010, naming rights have been held by financial services company Wells Fargo, after their merger with Wachovia. In addition to hosting home games for its main tenants, the arena has been the site of a number of other notable athletic events including Games 1 and 2 from the 1997 and Games 3, 4 and 6 of the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals, Games 3, 4 and 5 of the 2001 NBA Finals, and various collegiate events for the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA). Wells Fargo Center has hosted two political conventions, hosting the 2000 Republican National Convention and 2016 Democratic National Convention. The arena is a regular venue for concerts and WWE events. The arena has a concert seating capacity of 21,000 seated and at least 21,500 standing. Naming rights Before its construction, the proposed arena was tentatively called "Spectrum II". The Wells Fargo Center was originally named for CoreStates Bank, which agreed to pay $40 million over 21 years for the naming rights, with additional terms to be settled later for an additional eight-year period at the end of the contract. However, the contract has gone through multiple hands due to various bank mergers; first by First Union Bank in 1998, Wachovia in 2003, and currently by Wells Fargo in July 2010. "The Building the Flyers and Sixers Play in" Prepares for Yet Another New Name". February 12, 2010. The700Level.com. Retrieved July 28, 2010. Installation of the new Wells Fargo Center branding began on July 27, 2010, with the removal of the Wachovia Center signage, followed by the installation of the new Wells Fargo Center signage. Work was completed in September 2010. Beginning in the 2015–16 NBA season for a short time, the 76ers ceased recognizing Wells Fargo's naming rights and referred to the facility exclusively as "The Center", as the institution is not a sponsor of the team. The Wells Fargo Center logo decal which sat on the 76ers court was in the most minimal text discernible by television cameras, colored in white to blend in with the floor. (Reportedly, 76ers CEO Scott O'Neil's first idea was to color it with clear-coat paint only visible with UV blacklighting showing the logo during the opening of Sixers games when the arena lights were drawn down; however, the team, after discussion with their lawyers, elected not to do so.) With the start of the new year in January 2016 with input from Comcast Spectacor, the logo decal was enlarged and repainted in black. The 76ers then signed a non-signage sponsorship agreement with Firstrust Bank as their official banking sponsor. Sixers take passive-aggressive shot at Wells Fargo with logo placement on courtSixers enlarge Wells Fargo logo on courtFirstrust Bank looks past 76ers’ Wells Fargo arena deal in new sponsorship Facilities .]] The Wells Fargo Center officially seats 20,318 for NBA and NCAA basketball and 19,541 for NHL hockey and indoor NLL lacrosse. With additional standing-room admissions available in luxury and club-box suites, the total paid capacity increases. The Wells Fargo Center has 126 luxury suites, 1,880 club-box seats, and a variety of restaurants and clubs (both public and private) available for use by patrons. In addition, the offices, studios, and production facilities of NBC Sports Philadelphia are all located in the facility. game vs the New Jersey Nets (now Brooklyn Nets) on the old floor design.]] On June 10, 2005, the Wachovia Center set a record for the highest attendance for an indoor hockey game in the commonwealth of Pennsylvania (20,103) when the Philadelphia Phantoms won Game 4 of the 2005 Calder Cup Finals over the Chicago Wolves to win the Calder Cup. The attendance record was broken on June 9, 2010, as the Wachovia Center set another attendance record of 20,327 for Game 6 of the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals; the Flyers lost to the Chicago Blackhawks in overtime, which gave Chicago its first Stanley Cup since . The Wells Fargo Center also set a record for the highest attendances for a college basketball game in the commonwealth of Pennsylvania on January 29, 2017, when Villanova played and defeated Virginia before a crowd of 20,907. On August 1, 2006, Comcast Spectacor announced it would install a new center-hung scoreboard to replace the original one made by Daktronics. The new scoreboard, manufactured by ANC Sports, is similar to other scoreboards in new NBA & NHL arenas. An additional linear LED display lining the entire arena was also installed between the suite and mezzanine levels. Other renovations for the Wachovia Center's ten-year anniversary included upgrading the suites with more flat screen HDTV's, as well as changing ticket providers from Ticketmaster to New Era Tickets, which is owned by Comcast Spectacor. The PA announcer at the Wells Fargo Center for Flyers games is Lou Nolan, who moved with the team from the Spectrum, where he worked since 1972. Matt Cord is the PA announcer for 76ers games. Jim Bachman is the PA announcer for Villanova basketball games. Vinnie Caligiuri is the PA announcer for the Philadelphia Soul. PhiladelphiaSoul.com|access-date=2019-02-21}} Kevin Casey handled PA duties for the original Philadelphia Wings during their tenure. Marc Farzetta is the PA announcer for the current Philadelphia Wings. Wells Fargo Center continued further renovations as part of a $265 million "Transformation 2020" initiative. It debuted a new "kinetic" 4K-resolution scoreboard in September 2019, which features two main arrays of outside displays that can expand outwards to a width of 62 feet, and two 65-foot "crown" panels that can be raised and lowered as part of sequences. The arena also unveiled a new premium area for selected ticketholders known as the "Center City Club",and—as part of a partnership with SugarHouse Casino—two sportsbook lounges open to all visitors, which will feature a bar and seating areas, televisions and odds boards, and SugarHouse ambassadors promoting use of the casino's sports betting app. The arena also announced the "New City Terrace", a revamp of the standing room deck into a 23,000 square-foot "Assembly Room" (inspired by Independence Hall), with bars and eateries, fireplaces, and communal areas. The area is designed to provide a "first-class experience at an accessible price point"; the arena's cheapest tickets will feature access to the level. Concerts * On August 13, 1996, a private concert by Ray Charles was the first event at the CoreStates Center, with a crowd of nearly 12,000. Each spectator was given a commemorative key acknowledging they helped "open the arena". The inaugural concert, on September 2, 1996, featured Oasis, with The Manic Street Preachers and The Screaming Trees, before an estimated crowd of 12,000. The Wells Fargo Center has since held other concerts by many famous artists. * On December 6, 2002, hard rock band Guns N' Roses was scheduled to perform there on its Chinese Democracy Tour. The opening bands CKY and Mix Master Mike performed, but the main act, Guns N' Roses, never appeared, fueling a riot in the arena and causing about $30,000 to $40,000 in damage. No reason was ever given for the non-appearance by Guns N' Roses, other than the public announcement that one of the band members was ill. * In 2006, Billy Joel set a record when he sold-out his 18th Wachovia Center concert. In addition, hanging from the rafters of the Wells Fargo Center are three banners in the orange and black colors of the Flyers honoring Pearl Jam's 10, Billy Joel's 48 Philadelphia sellouts and Bruce Springsteen's 56 Philadelphia sellouts respectively. Tenants thumb|right|250px|The Flyers playing the New Jersey Devils at the Wells Fargo Center. thumb|right|250px|The 76ers playing the Los Angeles Lakers at the Wells Fargo Center in 2016. thumb|right|250px|Villanova Wildcats NCAA National Championship banners on display in the rafters. The Wildcats play select home games at the Wells Fargo Center. Full time *Philadelphia Flyers of the NHL *Philadelphia 76ers of the NBA *Philadelphia Soul of the AFL * Philadelphia Wings of the NLL Part time *Villanova University Wildcats of the NCAA; High-attendance home games for which the on-campus arena, Finneran Pavilion, is inadequate to accommodate are played at the Wells Fargo Center. The men's team played the majority of its home games of the 2017–18 season here while Finneran Pavilion underwent renovations.http://www.villanova.com/tickets/m-baskbl-tickets.html Former full time *Philadelphia Wings (original franchise) of the NLL Former part time *Philadelphia Phantoms of the American Hockey League (AHL); The Flyers' AHL development club played some regular season and Calder Cup playoff games at the Wells Fargo Center each season between 1996 and 2009 when the Spectrum was unavailable because of other events. Capacity Notable events game against the New York Islanders.]] game in 2008.]] star, Ronda Rousey made her WWE surprise debut at the Wells Fargo Center.]] Sports *1996 World Cup of Hockey (three games) *WWF In Your House: Mind Games, 1996 *1997 Stanley Cup Finals *1998 United States Figure Skating Championships *1998 NLL Championship *1999 AHL All-Star Classic *WrestleMania XV, 1999 *2000 NCAA Women's Basketball Final Four *WWF Unforgiven, 2000 *2001 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament East Regional *2001 NBA Finals **The Los Angeles Lakers won the NBA Championship at the Wells Fargo Center, winning Game 5 and the series, 4-1. *X Games VII, 2001 *2002 NBA All-Star Game *X Games VIII, 2002 *WWE Royal Rumble, 2004 *2005 AHL Calder Cup Finals **The Philadelphia Phantoms won the Calder Cup at the Wells Fargo Center, defeating the Chicago Wolves in Game 4 and winning the series, 4-0. *2006 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament, 1st & 2nd rounds *WWE Survivor Series, 2006 *U.S. Olympic Team Trials – Gymnastics, 2008 *2009 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament, 1st & 2nd rounds *WWE Night of Champions, 2009 *UFC 101, 2009 *2010 Stanley Cup Finals **The Chicago Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup at the Wells Fargo Center, winning Game 6 and the series, 4-2. *NCAA Men's Wrestling Championship, 2011 *UFC 133, 2011 *2013 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament, 2nd & 3rd rounds *WWE Money in the Bank, 2013 *NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship, 2014 *2014 NHL Entry Draft *WWE Royal Rumble, 2015 *2016 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament East Regional * 2016 Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions *WWE Battleground, 2017 *ArenaBowl XXX, 2017 *WWE NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, 2018 *WWE Royal Rumble, 2018 * WWE Extreme Rules, 2019 eSports/Competitive video gaming * Overwatch League Grand Finals, 2019 Television * Wheel of Fortune from Philadelphia, 2004 * Wheel of Fortune Teen Best Friends Week, 2005 *''American Idol'' auditions, 2007 *Harvest America, 2013 Politics *2000 Republican National Convention *2016 Democratic National Convention See also *List of indoor arenas in the United States *List of NCAA Division I basketball arenas References External links * }} }} Category:1996 establishments in Pennsylvania Category:Arena football venues Category:Basketball venues in Philadelphia Category:Gymnastics venues in the United States Category:Indoor arenas in Pennsylvania Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Pennsylvania Category:Indoor lacrosse venues in the United States Category:Mixed martial arts venues in the United States Category:Music venues completed in 1996 Category:National Basketball Association venues Category:National Hockey League venues Category:Philadelphia 76ers venues Category:Philadelphia Flyers arenas Category:Philadelphia Wings Category:Professional wrestling venues in the United States Category:Rugby league stadiums in the United States Category:Rugby league in Pennsylvania Category:South Philadelphia Category:Sports venues completed in 1996 Category:Sports venues in Philadelphia Category:Villanova Wildcats basketball Category:Wrestling venues in Pennsylvania